rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Elec Man
'''Elec Man' (エレキマン Erekiman) is a Robot Master from the original Mega Man. He was created by Dr. Light to control the voltage of nuclear power plants. At the time of his creation, Elec Man was often hailed as Dr. Light's greatest creation and boasts razor-sharp judgement, as well as a physical agility that would not be matched until the creation of Quick Man, who is in turn based on his design. His Special Weapon, the Thunder Beam, fires off devastating bolts of very high-voltage electrical energy in multiple directions, with sufficient power to go through multiple enemies with one shot and even break through solid rocks. In terms of personality, Elec Man is conceited and egotistical, with something of a sadistic streak in him (which is especially present in Mega Man Powered Up), but is otherwise very responsible, smart and competent. In his spare time, he has taken up playing the electric guitar while singing. Fitting for his motif, he also despises products made of rubber. CD Data Appearances ''Mega Man/Mega Man Powered Up'' Elec Man is a difficult boss to beat. He runs fast and jumps around the room, often stopping to shoot a single Thunder Beam, and less often shooting one when jumping. The Thunder Beam is very dangerous, as it has a very large hitbox and cuts Mega Man's health for about a third of his maximum HP. However, the beam can be avoided if jumped over it with good timing, especially if standing on the left side of his lair (since there is a pair of Guts Blocks in it). However, it is worth mentioning Elec Man can still reach Mega Man there if he jumps. Elec Man is vulnerable to attacks as he suffers knockback when hit by one, so the player can attack him and escape to get in a better position to avoid the Thunder Beam. They can also exploit this by shooting at him as soon as he stops and raises his arms to shoot the beam, then shooting at him when the invincibility period ends, though this does require precise timing. His weakness is the Rolling Cutter, which takes him out in three hits; however, it is a short range weapon and should be carefully used against him. It also does not allow for the exploit above as it takes some time to return to Mega Man before he can fire it again. In Mega Man Powered Up, Elec Man appears as a boss, but he also becomes a playable character if Mega Man beats him using only the Mega Buster. In New Style Mode, his weakness goes from the Rolling Cutter to the Oil Slider. Elec Man is portrayed as very calm and noble, albeit arrogant, as well as rather narcissistic and overdramatic. This adds to his morbid side, which is displayed when caught the heat of the moment, as he seems to be genuinely interested in electrocuting the other Robot Masters, and finish his opponents off at "lightning speed". However, he is also very smart, as seen when he faces Mega Man?, since he is able to quickly discern him from the real Mega Man. ''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' Elec Man is one of the four stage bosses, his actions being similar to the first game. ''Mega Man 10' Elec Man has a cameo appearance in ''Mega Man 10 as data of the Weapons Archive. Fan Game Appearances ''Mega Man Rock Force'' Elec Man appears in Mega Man Rock Force as one of the members of the eponymous Rock Force. He is is a bit of a pompous and uncooperative robot, but stands as one of Dr. Light's most powerful robots, aside from Mega Man and Proto Man. Despite his arrogance, he will work with others with a bit of coaxing from Dr. Light and Mega Man, two figures he greatly respects. He is also incredibly intelligent and competent, and he will risk himself to defend those he cares about without hesitation. He can be rescued in Shock Man's stage. Category:Official Robot Masters Category:Mega Man (game) Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Category:Mega Man Powered Up Category:Mega Man Rock Force Category:Mega Man 10 Category:Keiji Inafune Robot Masters